Ramona Rakepick
Ramona Shepley '''(née '''Rakepick)' '(17 May, 1897 - 18 June, 1974) was an English pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1908 to June 1915. She was born in King's Lynn, Norfolk, England, and was the sister of Antonius Rakepick. She married Arnold Shepley in 1928, and they had two children together. They were Derrick and Maudlin. Ramona passed away at the age of 77 in Puddlemere, Dorset, England. She was the grandmother of Alannis Shepley. Biography Early life Ramona Rakepick was born on 17 May, 1897, in King's Lynn, Norfolk, England. She was the daughter of Shadrach Rakepick and his wife. King's Lynn, known before 1537 as Bishop's Lynn or Lynn, is an English seaport and market town in Norfolk, about 98 miles (158 km) north of London, 36 miles (58 km) north-east of Peterborough, 44 miles (71 km) north north-east of Cambridge and 44 miles (71 km) west of Norwich. She had a younger brother, Antonius. Hogwarts years She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1908. That same summer, she visited Diagon Alley, located in London, and purchased a wand made of redwood and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1908, she boarded the train for Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin House that same night. She shared a dormitory with Annis Pucey, Gwenlilian Ollerton, and Keziah Evermonde. In her fifth year of school, Ramona decided to join the German Society. The German Society was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in studying German language and culture. Students would meet weekly and the club also functioned as a tutoring system for younger students. Students automatically become members of this club when they achieve an Exceeds Expectations or higher on their German language O.W.L. Ramona was also a member of the Astronomy Club along with her friends. The Astronomy Club was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in Astronomy. Students would meet weekly and the club also functioned as a tutoring system for younger students. Later life Ramona attended regular garden parties in Grimsby, Lincolnshire, hosted by her great friend Annis Pucey. However, during the Global Wizarding War, two of her friends were killed in London when parts of St. Mungo's Hospital collapsed. Her friends were employees there. She married Arnold Shepley, a half-blood wizard, in 1939. They had two children together, Derrick in 1946, and Maudlin in 1954. The family lived in Puddlemere, Dorset, England. Her son, Derrick, married a woman in 1977 and they had a daughter together, Alannis. Etymology Ramona is usually a feminine given name, the feminine form of Ramon (Spanish) and Raymond (Old German), meaning "protecting hands". The name "Rakepick" is apparently derived from to a type of lock-pick. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1890s births Category:1970s deaths Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals from Norfolk Category:Rakepick family Category:Shepley family Category:Individuals Sorted in 1908 Category:Redwood wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Pure-bloods Category:Taurus Category:Married individuals Category:English individuals Category:Astronomy Club members Category:German Society members Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin